callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
MP5K? Wouldn't it be just an MP5 prototype, considering the MP5k is just a version ofthe MP5? [[User:Cpl. Ross|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Ross|'Ross']] 21:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No. It looks almost exactly like the MP5K, but with a different grip. 22:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) New G11 and China Lake Pump Action. Thanks to who helped, Like Hax, Dolten, and more who was on the talk page of the weapons, As I have a feeling that the new G11 in the game, is gonna be sweet, 50 or 45 rounds, as for a assault rifle, and the China lake Pump action, I heard Lamia talk about it was on theb Commando in Payback, as I stated in Archive 9, last comment. Gsgt. Trayvin 13:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank your Dolten for Making the China Lake Pump Action, As it may have been major editted like the G11 Prototype Page I made. :Both pages have been deleted. Darkman 4 15:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC .... Gsgt. Trayvin 21:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Why?Soldier of the Wasteland 18:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :"Please do not make any pages regarding the Call of Duty: Black Ops weapons that have not been seen in in-game footage. There is no point in making a page about a gun that we don't even have an in-game screenshot for." Darkman 4 18:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the quote is even on the top of the Wiki. -- Soldier 18:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I was the one that put that quot there. :o Darkman 4 18:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But people still don't see it. And plus its over there the whole time. -- Soldier 18:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) China Lake bevestiging :Will come the titles and emblems back from modern warfare 2 to black ops???????? : :bye Campaign section with expansion template banner Hey guys, I am not really sure why "One of our forward unit pages is pinned down and needs expansion!" I do not really see how that section can be expanded, as it only covers the different levels/missions in the game that we currently know about. As there are not that many levels, we cannot expand upon it. I cannot see any point having the template; if there was more info that would need to be added then sure, but otherwise, no. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 01:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :ATM I don't see how the page needs to be "expanded" period. I'd say we have all the info that's out there right now. Darkman 4 01:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, so that template banner thing should then be taken down. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Quote *''"Mason, you fight like old Dimitri..."'' When was this said? . 04:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I got the same question. And, DUDE, Reznov can't say Dimitri is old FFS. BRX 16:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC)BRX I am removing all referance of this quote until proof is found. Maybe he Reznov didn't mean it as old Demitri but rather as ole Demitri? Just a thought.. El Jellyfisho 20:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What he meant was Mason fought like Dimitri, meaning he is the New Dimitri. if you know what i mean. Dempsy115 20:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) OMFG Dimitri is dead Co-Op Campaign So what we know is that the co-op campaign will be entirely seperate from the SP campaign, but in an interview when asked about the zombie mode someone from Treyarch said (and I quote) "We cannot talk about the Co-op campaign at this time". Now this leads me to the rather obvious conclusion that the co-op campaign is a zombie campaign. If anybody could help me with the citing that would be great. El Jellyfisho 20:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Unless somebody from Treyarch outright says "the coop mode will be the zombie mode" we are not adding it. This page has been protected just to remove speculation, which is what your comment is. Darkman 4 02:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :aww man i loved the co op campaign in WAW Yeah, but it would be cooler if they create something new and better. I loved the first CoD, but I wouldn't like it realesed again. :) BRX 08:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC)BRX ""We cannot talk about the Co-op campaign at this time". Now this leads me to the rather obvious conclusion that the co-op campaign is a zombie campaign." YEH nice logic there --Ashwilso12 17:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) On the back of the black ops poster, it gives a phone number, when you call it, it plays the mystery box song. Codfan 21:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Codfan :It plays a bundle of jingles mixed in with morse code that sounds nothing like the mystery box. 18:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Gameplay Videos How come no one has put in the gameplay video of WMD. Hunter Steven 06:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Noticed that too. 07:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Modding/Hacking. Man, I hope they add some sort of anti-cheat system like Valve's VAC system to stop all those modders and hackers that MW2 suffers from. Ouroboros Omega 17:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe treyarch won't be stupid enough to leave unfinished code (eg IW's gold desert eagle), and if there are grenade launchers, I will NOT buy the game. [[User:Cpl. Ross|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Ross|'Ross']] 21:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) There will probably be a 99.9% chance of launchers being in multiplayer. What Treyarch can do however is make it so they only come with one shot and cannot be equiped along side danger close or fire works. 22:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :And that they are unlocked last as an attachment. BRX 23:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC)BRX : :i think they should decrease the damage of the granade launcher and remove the ability to have a direct impact. ~~remi305~~ : * I think we can be certain that grenade launchers will return in multiplayer, still have two shots etc etc and i would safely say you would be able to use a dangerclose type perk with it, other wise it would be useless as a perk. i guess treyarch will make it so you cant replenish them at all (i.e oma or scavenger type perks) and probs will be the last unlocked attachment, like in WaW --Ashwilso12 09:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think the damage of the grenade launcher should be increased, and it should be the last attachment to unlock, it'd be good if it took something like 1000 kills to unlock, too. 18:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :GUY ABOVE ME: I totaly agree with that so experienced playes can haz break whal NOOBZ have to WORK 3 questions about the Demo 1st. On the demo's, stage or another demo, When he gets to a weapon like a Ak-47, it's buttstock and the other wood parts are coloured. 2nd. When your entering a cave, about to take the hind, but when your in the cave, you see bodies ripped in half, but the question is, when swift gets stabbed, adn you walk in a big place with Viet Cong fighters, they shoot you, and you pretty much die, And do you not play with the same guy in Payback? 3rd: Pause at 1:29 on this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGAfhNbfphk&feature=related, it is slowed down, who is that guy? is it a ghost? a zombie? a general? what? Gsgt. Trayvin 17:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :2nd: I think you CAN kill the Viet Cong in that big place. It looks like there is just 2 of them, but Mark Lamia screwed it up while he was playing. He also almost died in Payback before entering the Hind. :3rd: I saw some other analysis where they say more of these characters were shown (like these dudes here said at 4:00) and that they are from Create a Class 2.0. BRX 20:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC)BRX #That isn't even a question, it's just an observation. But yes, it is indeed an AK-47. The name appears when he walks over it. It is not some other AK variant. #You don't die, the guy playing just sucks. You still play as the same guy. #Hard to tell. I'm not going to make any assumptions. Imrlybord7 20:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Talking Characters It should be noted that thsi is the first Call of Duty game, or atleast the first Treyarch game, where the playable character speaks whilst playing as them. Kranitoko (talk) 21:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That should be featured in the trivia. I think it already is. 21:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC)